powerhungryrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Strawberyl
Strawberyl is a character created and played by Dualgunner. Her History Once a student at the Lucius France School for Demons, Strawberyl was originally known for her horrid behavior and prankster-like nature. That all changed one day, however, when she took a closer look at the rules she thought she had been breaking, and realized something big about the life she had been living; they were teaching the students to act immorally! It was then that an evil thought crossed her mind; how better to break the rules than to not? So she had begun her acts as a good demon, to bring shame not only to her family but the whole of the Lucius France School for Demons. From heroic activities like saving citizens from gargantuan monsters to smaller time good deeds such as donating hard-earned money, the succubus found a great delight in her work. She even studied harder in her classes and brought her grades from amazing D's and F's to horrid, hated A's and A+'s. This had perturbed the staff at the School, but Strawberyl cared not for that fact. Nothing made her happier than the thought of pissing off all the faculty--but for real. Though by her actions some would mistake her for a saint, in her heart she was still quite evil; though she took on the guise of a good Samaritan, she only took it knowing it was the best way to anger the demons who'd thought they'd raised her better. She would soon learn that her actions were not without consequence. After a hundred years of her completely reputable actions and her kind standards, the faculty of the Lucius France School for Demons had finally cast her out for "underwhelming behavior and lack of violence", making her the first demon in history to have been cast out from that school. This was something that filled her evil little heart with glee; she had angered some of the most evil beings in the universe, and managed it without any personal injury to herself! She felt unique, and most of all, she felt powerful. Despite her feeling of power, it was undeniable the costs of her actions. The gaze of the Demon King himself fell upon her, with anger and disappointment in the way she acted. With a wave of his hand, the succubus' powers were mainly sealed inside of her: her seductive powers, her magical mastery, her skill with the blade. The worst part of it all, however, Strawberyl chewed her lip as she was told, was that she would never grow to take on the form of an adult succubus. For the rest of her existence, she was to have the body of a child, to be loved only by the deviants whom she had spent so much of her demonic time against. For years still she wandered the wastes of the netherworld, her heart pinned by her bittersweet victory. She was torn as a person as well; she had lost so much of her future by committing acts that most people commended. How many lives had she helped, she found herself thinking as she gazed around the cities of Hell with hate. Shouldn't she have gotten a better reward than she got? And so, she decided; she would continue her acts of good, for they were truly the only evil thing you could do in a Land of Evil. She was watched, however, by the Demon King himself. Expecting her reaction, he then decided the only way to contain this little nuisance was to trap her in a place no being wished to be: some called it Purgatory, some called it Limbo. Soon, Strawberyl knew it only as her prison, trapped in a world with no interaction between people and nowhere to explore. There was no good or evil to do. The Demon King did allow her one kindness, one chance at redemption...every few days a portal opens from the Realm Between Realms, and allows her out to see the world. The King holds out hope that someday, she will redeem herself before her evil peers: if she dies a few times along the way, it is of no concern to him. Today, Strawberyl wanders the Realm Between Realms, fighting many monsters for her very survival; an increasingly difficult task as she learns how bad it was to turn her back on her powers to piss off the demonkind. Personality Depending on which form she takes, Beryl's personality can vary greatly. As Beryl, she is a nice girl who aspires to be as evil as possible through her acts of kindness. Despite her darkened heart, her actions are pure, and that is something that confuses all of the heavens and hell. She is sent out by the Demon King against monstrosities that vastly overpower her, but with the Dark Arbiter's Sword in hand, she faces them bravely... As the Bloody Princess, when she is deemed evil enough in action by the Dark Arbiter to receive her powers, she is much more ruthless and evil. In addition to having the power to crush all before her, she is far more willing to, smashing many of the foes set before her by the Monarch of Monsters. Category:Dualgunner's Characters Category:Succubus Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Demoness